


Syscophantic Teens

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon is indeed my bitch, Child Soldiers, Gen, I could not have clingy traitors in canon, Open Ending, Open ended, Perma-death AU, Traitor Niki, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), acknowledge that please, also in canon is brothers with techno, and friends, at first it was gonna be just the boys, i should stop with tags, let the teens vibe, no beta we die like tubbo in a box, or shown him sword moves??, so i made myself clingy traitors, then i added niki, then purpled, then the rest lol, tols little tommy to fight god??, tommy is smart, tubbo leading the coup, unrealistic, you go overthrow the government, your telling me that man has not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Let the children go apeshit, as a treat
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 22
Kudos: 423





	Syscophantic Teens

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when i realise that all of the teenagers are in a war zone and realistically the characters would have trauma, or be tired of the fighting. so i came up with how they might be able to stop it.
> 
> anyway im letting the teenagers snap and go feral about being in a warzone

Tubbo stared at the ceiling as he thought over the events that had happened in the last few hours. He had almost been killed by Technoblade, who had also shot Quackity and Schlatt. He had been broken out of the box by Tommy, who then had to fight, and he was taken away by Niki, who had patched him up. 

Then Tommy had blown up at Technoblade, who he had trusted, and then fought him under the push of Wilbur. Niki and him had watched on in horror, unable to do shit. He hated it here, sometimes he wanted to take a flint and steal and laugh madly as it burned to the ground-

The door to his hastmade room clicked open hesitantly. "Tubbo." The voice of his best friend rang through the room.

He sat up with a smile and patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Tommy."

His friend through himself at him. He hugged back with just as much strength. He felt hands begin to run their way through his hair and the sounds of quiet sobs filled the room. "What's wrong?" He murmured. His friend just shook his head and gripoed his shirt tighter.

It was quiet before Tommy pulked away to look him in the eye. 

"You were right. We should run away." His words were quiet, hesitant almost. Tubbo grabbed his hands.

"I don't think I really want to leave anymore." He got a confused look in return. "I've been thinking, why don't we just take back L'manburg ourselves. Wilbur's insane, Technoblade is only here for chaos, we only have eachother, and I guess Niki. But Tommy, we're teenagers, and I'm tired of fighting in adult wars, so I say we end the war ourselves, and make sure none can start again." He breathed in once he finished his small rant. His friend had that look on his face that ment he was lost in thought.

"Yeah." His friends confirmation was quiet, but in the silence of the room rang louder then a ring of a raid bell. "Yeah you're right, why do we fight the adults wars? Why don't we take charge?" His friend tilted his head and gave him a razor sharp grin. "Aren't you tired of being nice Tubbo?", he whispered, "Don't you wanna just go apeshit?" 

Tubbo grinned "Why the fuck not?"  
_____

Niki stilled from where she was reading when she heard the door closest to hers open and a set of footsteps make their way towards her room. She sat straighter and stared at the door until it opened. Her shoulders slumped when Tubbo poked his head through, the bandages still wrapped around the side of his head dragging her attention straight to them.

"Have you changed the bandages yet?" She asked. Tubbo grinned and nodded. She smiled and placed her book down, beckoning him to come over. He sat down next to her and stared at her. It wasn't weird anymore, she learned he would do that as he figured out how to articulate his words before saying them.

"Niki, I have a proposal for you." She tilted her head towards him, silently asking him to continue. "Me and Tommy are gonna take control ourselves, and we don't want to hurt you, you're nice, can we trust you to not tell Wilbur or Techno?" She tossed him a small smile and leaned closer, she held her hand up to her face like she was telling a secret.

"Whose to say I won't help you?" Tubbo lit up at her words and clapped his hands together softly. 

"Perfect!" The boy whisper shouted in excitement.

Niki leaned back on her hands and hummed as she thought. "Will we need a new base, I can gather supplies and help make one?" The boy next to her grinned, eyes blazing with fire.

"No, It will be so much easier to take down a organization from the inside, wouldn't it?"  
_____

Purpled rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat up from his bed. He shivered and reached out for his sweatshirt once the cold air hit. He pulled it over his head as he stumbled towards the area he had placed the alarm at.

He rubbed the rest of the sleep out of his eyes and squinted at the screen. 

'Tubbo has Requested Access' it read. He tilted his head, why would he request access at, he checked the time in the corner of the screen, 2:46 in the fucking morning? He shrugged and hit the accept button in the center of the screen. 

He sat down on his bed as he waited for his friend to beam up. the trap door in the center of the room opened and he watched as Tubbo pulled himself out and onto the floor. He waved back when Tubbo waved at him. 

"Can you tell me why you woke me up so early?" Tubbo winced at his question and brought a hand up to scratch his neck sheepishly, the action made his sleeve slip and reveal bandages. He stood up and made his way over to him. "Are you okay? Have your injuries been healing fine?" He asked.

"They're healing fine, Niki is great at what she does!" Purpled didn't doubt that, but he liked to know from Tubbo himself. "Anyway I have a proposition for you!" He tilted his head in question.

"You join Niki, Tommy, and I in taking down Manburg and Pogtopia." Purpled stared at him. He's told him before he didn't really want to fight, so why would he ask? Tubbo must have seen the hesitation on his face because he pushed forward. 

"We're only asking you to help with this, we figured that if we could be in control we could stop more wars from happening. Once done no one will have to fight anymore! It will be just like before, we won't have to worry about looking over our shoulders, we won't have to stay away from seeing eachother, and we won't have to have teenagers fight!" His friend was heaving as he finished his rant, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Purpled stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tubbo. He ran his fingers through his hair and held him as he sobbed. "Okay." He whispered into the darkness of his UFO. "I'll help you." His friend only sobbed more.

If this made it so he could see his family again he would help.  
_____

Quackity gripped his chest as he leaned against a tree. His other hand was placed over his mouth in a attempt to stiffle the sobs coming from him. He slipped down the tree and sat on the grass, uncaring of how it got his suit dirty.

"Big Q?" His head whipped up to see Tommy staring at him in confusion. He didn't say anything, even as the teen stepped close enough to crouch down in front of him. The teen warily placed his hand on his shoulder. "Big Q, you good?" 

A laugh bubbled its way out of his mouth. He reached up and grabbed the kids arm "I want to take down Schlatt." He whispered angrily. He got a disbelieving look from Tommy. "I hate him, he's tearing down the White House we built and he never listens to me! Me, who is the only reason he's running right now!" 

Another laugh threatened to force its way through his mouth as the look in Tommy's eyes turned sympathetic.

"You could join me? I'm working on taking down Schlatt." He leaned his head back up against the tree.

"You know what? Why the hell not?" He heard Tommy shift a little before he was sitting next to him.

"We aren't just taking down Jschlatt, we're taking down-" 

Quackity cut him off. "We?" Tommy hummed.

"Me, you now I guess, Tubbo, Niki, and Purpled." He thought Purpled didn't fight? He guessed it wasn't any of his business as long as the current president was taken down. "Anyway," Tommy continued on, "We're also gonna take down Wilbur and Technoblade. We'll make a place where teens don't need to fight wars." That sounded pretty nice actually.

"What do I need to do?" His question brought a grin to the blondes face.

"Simple, I saw you and Mr.President arguing earlier, your job is to go back, convince him you're on his side, then report back to us anything you find." Tommy went on to tell him about how at certain times of the week they could meet up, switching it uo so it wouldn't be suspicious, and he could give Tommy or whoever's there whatever he found interesting. He was handed a piece of paper with coordinates on it and Tommy set off after giving him a small wave.

He stuffed the paper in his suits pocket and headed back to the White House. He apologized to Schlatt and helped him bring it down. He was asked about the state of his suit and he made a false jok about having a breakdown in the forest, which got a laugh out of the President, who probably couldn't tell it was the truth.

He didn't really care, after all, they could remake a bigger and better one once Tommy's side won.  
_____

Bad turned his head towards the door when he heard knocks coming from it. He warily approached the door, picking up knives and attaching them to his belt as he went. It was night and no one had any reason to be approaching him. 

He pushed the door open and was suprised to see TommyInnit standing there. He glared at him, his tale lashing back and forth behind him in anger. "Tommy." He said. The blonde just stared at him blankly.

"Bad, can we talk?" He blinked at the person in his door. A whole sentence without a swear? Unrealistic. He nodded his head even though he didn't really want to. He brought him over to the table he was sitting at before. 

"Do you want anything to drink?" He got a shake of the head as a answer so he sat down. "What do you want then?" He asked as he leaned his head on his hand, the other fingering his knives, ready to attack at the slightest indication of a fight.

"I have a proposal for you." The boy across from him said. He raised a eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. "I want the Badlands to side with us in the upcoming war." His words were strong and steady, but it was so unlike the Tommy Bad was used to, the one he was used to was always yelling and swearing, this one wasn't doing either.

"And why should we help out Pogtopia?" He asked, curiosity peaked.

Tommy grinned at him, sharp and cold. "Who said anything about Pogtopia? No, we want you to work with us on taking down Pogtopia and Manburg." That was suprising, why would he betray Pogtopia? And who was we?

"Who is we?" He said, his hands grip on the knives strapped to his belt tightened.

His grin became sharper "That's not important, you want more power, and if we win you can have that, and teenagers will stop being caught up in wars. Doesn't that sound neat?" He questioned. 

The grip on his knives slackened as he stared at the teen in front of him, one of the previously mentioned teens caught in the war zone. He hummed as he thought, now that he was thinking about it, there was quite a few teenagers fighting wars.

It was kinda disheartening that the people he was fighting against would let teenagers fight. Tommy sighed and continued to speak. "Me and Tubbo are 16, Purpled is 17, and Niki just recently turned 19, which is Quackity's age." 

Bad stared at the blonde before grinning. His teeth were sharp and his eyes practically glowed as he held his clawed hand out over the table.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this you should check out my ither works! and if you're like me, do your schoolwork you're procrastinating on(sorry for any spelling mistakes, but i am simply to mentally tired to care about how shit i am at words n shit)


End file.
